1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to novel fused ring structures useful for providing a platform for novel explosive and pyrotechnic compounds, particularly high nitrogen content, low carbon content energetic compounds, dyes, pharmaceutical and other compositions. The present invention includes chemical compounds having a bis(triazolo)triazine structure, either as an intermediate or final product, including complexes and salts thereof, and other such chemical structures as detailed herein.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
No methods are known for the preparation of chemical compounds having bis(triazolo)triazine structures, particularly bis(aminotriazolo)-substituted-triazine structures such as bis(aminotriazolo)aminotriazine structures.
The present invention includes chemical compounds having a bis(triazolo)triazine structure, particularly bis(aminotriazolo)-substituted-triazine such as bis(aminotriazolo)aminotriazine, either as an intermediate or final product, including complexes and salts thereof.
The present invention also includes a method for producing chemical compounds having a bis(triazolo)triazine structure, including for example bis(triazolo)triazine hydrochloric salt such as bis(aminotriazolo)aminotriazine hydrochloric salt and bis(aminotriazolo)aminotriazines. These materials can be used as intermediates or final product of energetic ingredients in propellants, explosives, pyrotechnics and gas generators, or a variety of other organic compounds, including pharmaceuticals and azo dyes.